


Eh... why not? (Kinktober 2018)

by Citadel_Monitor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Begging, Both John and Sherlock are Switch/verse, Crying, Deepthroating, Dildos, Edgeplay, Kinktober 2018, Knife Play, M/M, Masks, Mirror Sex, Piss Play, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Spitroasting, Temperature Play, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports, ass worship, fucked to the point of passing out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citadel_Monitor/pseuds/Citadel_Monitor
Summary: A loosely connected series of porn without plots where Sherlock and John get together and eventually figure out what they like to do together.





	1. Masks (pup play) and deep throating

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this wasn’t going to be connected but I somehow made them all connected. Some of them will get squicky and I tend to cut straight to the nitty gritty because I am not exactly one to do long negotiations with my primary partner because he is very aware of what I like and don’t like and what I need, and he is just a really good Switch that matches my Switch and we trust each other. Plus I am a filthy, fuck pig on PrEP, so some things are going to get nasty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock pups out and John finds him and things move from there.

    1. **DeepThroating** | Inflation | Face-Sitting | **Masks**



 

Sherlock was curled up on the foot of his bed sleeping with a hood he recently came across in a case and that was the only thing he was wearing beside his boxer briefs. The case that lead to him finding about the hood was essentially a standard blackmail case where someone was taking photos of folks in the BDSM scene of London, in particular parents, and threatening to expose their proclivities to the school’s boards of some of the kids who attending schools that had strict moral codes for the families attending, the perpetrator of the crime was actually a set of parents who was upset that their child was expelled from multiple schools and rather than face the issue that was their own child they decided to target the other families they thought unworthy of attending the schools that their child was expelled from. One family in particular stuck out to him.It was a couple where they engaged in Pup Play, both husband and wife were research scientists and he actually found himself liking the couple quite well which was a rarity for him, he actually found them to insightful and observant people and some of their published works was ones he enjoyed reading and found useful in the chemical analysis he occasionally found himself doing in pursuit of The Work.

 

He remembered talking to the couple and in particular, the husband who was the human pup. The pup said that their experiences with Pup Play didn’t even have a sexual aspect. It was more of a matter of just diffusing all the stress caused by the constant bombardment of new info that his brain could barely manage to process. The pup said that putting on the hood and entering the mindset of a pup managed to quiet things for a bit. Which Sherlock found to be a bit appealing, after all his past drug use was mainly propelled by the urge to dull the part of his brain that was constantly analyzing the world around him.

 

He ended up looking more into it and ended up finding out that one of the major producers of pup play hoods in the UK was some he already helped and the vendor was more than happy to give him a hood and tail free of charge and in a unmarked, discreet package.

 

After he put on the hood, he did immediately get a comfortable weight on his head that at least dampened the constant buzzing feeling in his head. Which was something he actually struggled to feel often and to have it dulled so easily was actually a bit amazing. When he started focusing on acting like a dog, he found himself able to actually clear his mind. It was all very unusual for him, and he actually liked it. He figured that this was something he could just do in the privacy of his room and no one would have to know. He especially didn’t want John to know, because despite moving back in with him with his daughter in tow, he still felt like he could still loose them despite John’s attempts to assure him otherwise. He didn’t want to make John feel uncomfortable in anyway and he wasn’t sure how John would react to the pup hood, so he kept it to himself. He was already on high alert for trying to make John feel absolutely comfortable because he felt bad for still indulging in some fairly graphic sexual fantasies about John, that he knew could never happen because John certainly exclaimed enough times that he wasn’t gay.

 

He had come home from a rather stressful day, and he found himself on the edge of a meltdown. Fortunately John and Rosie wasn’t home yet, so he was able to just enjoy the feeling of pup-ping out, to the point that he found himself napping. But he suddenly snapped out of it when he felt a weight sink down into his bed. He opened his eyes only to find that John was on his bed closely observing Sherlock. He immediately recoiled and made to removing the hood, but John stopped him.

 

“Hey boy, would it be okay if I pet you,” Said John as he tentatively reached out for Sherlock. He was home early from the clinic and in a bit of a panic when he couldn’t find Sherlock. Mainly because he got a bunch of texts from Detective Lestrade stating that Sherlock left the office extremely agitated from the paper work because no matter how many different ways he tried to explain how he came to his conclusions which solved a murder case the folks reading the paper work kept asking for even more proof, and Sherlock apparently couldn’t find the words to make them see. So that makes John worry about Sherlock, but when he came into Sherlock’s room looking at peace in a way he never saw him before he felt a wave of affection towards him.

 

John remembered the family they met during one of their recent cases, where it was a couple that Sherlock was uncharacteristically nice to engaged in something called Pup Play. The wife was apparently the handler and John found it fascinating how she described taking care of her husband when he was in the mindset of a pup. He had to admit the idea of training Sherlock to actually make motions for attempting to make his needs known and some behavior training was appealing. So when he found Sherlock in a pup hood, he immediately wanted to care for him. He also felt a little bad because he felt that Sherlock looked extremtly attractive in his relaxed state.

 

Sherlock nodded and leaned into John’s hand when he reached out to pet him. He wiggled his tail happily as John continued petting him. He never had John touch him this way and he found that John’s touch was rather addictive. He found himself wishing that he could have John touch him in other places as well.

 

John smiled because he never got to touch Sherlock this way. He sat down on the bed and motioned for Sherlock to rest his head on John’s lap. Which with much his delight, Sherlock did. He went on to stroking whatever hair he reach of Sherlock as it stuck out from the hood. His other hand started to drift down Sherlock’s shoulders and occasionally Sherlock’s chest. He found the experience to be rather gratifying and he didn’t want it to end. But the proximity of Sherlock’s face to his cock might’ve stirred something up because he eventually found himself trying to force himself not to have a hard on.

 

Sherlock was in absolute bliss as John touched him, but was immediately disappointed when he felt John slightly pushing Sherlock away from his lap. But it caught his eye, John was fighting an erection, which Sherlock didn’t know what to make of it.

 

John was embarrassed, “sorry Sherlock, I know you were having a good time, but my cock just had to cock it up. I know that this really isn’t you area, and you probably unwelcome it, so I am just going to make my way out. I’m sorry.

 

Sherlock quickly rolled over onto his chest and pushed himself up into a kneeling position, he ripped the hood off his head and grabbed John as he was trying to leave. “No John, please stay, I would more than welcome it,” Said Sherlock with a rather wide smile. He tentatively leaned into John’s personal space and held back mere centimeters from his face.

 

John swallowed awkwardly but raised his hands to pull Sherlock into a rather chaste kiss. The kiss deepened and before John knew it, they quickly moved from chaste kissing to full on snogging, they were both reaching out for each other’s cocks. Eventually they both hit full hardness. John pulled back from the kiss and started delivering a trail of kisses down Sherlock’s front, until reaching the waist band of Sherlock’s underwear, he looked up at Sherlock who nodded. John smiled as he pulled Sherlock’s underwear down and was amused at the audible slap Sherlock’s cock made as it hit his belly. He quickly took hold of Sherlock’s cock and delivered some long pulls, he eventually held it to his mouth and John started bobbing up and down Sherlock’s cock, taking a bit more in with each stroke. Sherlock’s cock was pretty much like the rest of him, if was long and thick but not overly think, it also had some interesting texture because of all the raised veins. And John almost foud himself wondering how it woudl feel in his ass, but there would be time enough for that later.

 

Sherlock was moaning as John swallowed him down. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening and with out the awkward conversations as well. This made Sherlock extremely happy, but he felt his orgasm quickly approaching, he attempted to push John off, but John only held his head down and swallowing Sherlock completely.

 

John couldn’t believe he had the chance to do this, he was overjoyed that he got to this and could feel Sherlock’s balls twitch against his chin. He knew Sherlock was close to cumming. He felt Sherlock’s hands trying to push him off as he started to taste the first bitter drops of cum, he shoved Sherlock’s entire length down his throat and swallowed down all of Sherlock’s release. He pulled off Sherlock and rolled onto his back.

 

Sherlock immediately launched himself onto John’s cock and started bobbing his head up and down John’s length but with not nearly the same finesse. He event tried to swallow John’s thick cock to the root, but he couldn’t quite get to it, but it felt so good on his mouth. He found himself moaning as he kept swallowing down John’s length. He eventually found himself with John’s hand buried in his hair, trying to pull him off.

 

John tried to push Sherlock as he felt his orgasm hit him, but Sherlock decided to return the favor and swallows down ever drop of cum that John has to give.

 

Sherlock held John’s cock on his mouth a little longer as he felt John soften up. Eventually, he pushed himself up and allowed himself to be held by John as they both caught their breath. Sherlock pressed a kiss against John’s mouth, “so... we are going to have to do that again sometime soon.”

 

John smiled and looked at Sherlock, “yes we absolutely have to do that again.”


	2. ass worship, begging, and watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock have now moved on to an established relationship. Sherlock now has a sex drive and he wants to try everything.

 

2\. **Ass** **Worship** | **Begging** | Medical play | **Watersports**

 

The past couple of months had been rather great for John and Sherlock, after a tortuous eight years pining they finally got together. And it turned out that yes indeed Sherlock was a virgin, but after they finally fucked they never really stopped. Much to Sherlock’s dismay, his sex drive was a dam that got burst and now it was absolutely flooding his mind palace.

 

John on the other hand was delighted at the turn of events. He wasn’t exactly sure what to make of the fact that Sherlock was willing to try all the kinks under the sun as long as John was interested in trying, but some of them did make him feel a little weird. While he had no problem with Sherlock probing his ass with his fingers and cock, Sherlock’s tongue and mouth was a whole other issue, and at this very moment he was moaning into the pillow as Sherlock was delivering gentle kisses all along his spine, John was anticipating what was going to happen next, but was surprised at the rather sharp bite he received. He let out a small gasp and found himself rutting on to the bed spread. He felt Sherlock grab his asscheeks and spread them. He bucked when Sherlock’s tongue breached his hole. He could feel Sherlock practically smiling against him.

 

Sherlock pulled back to take a breath, he then softly scrapped his teeth along the skin of John’s ass. He changed it up between gentle nips and harsh bites he wanted John to feel his work for days. He sometimes would dive in just lick more broad strokes at John’s hole which caused John to push back onto Sherlock with a loud moan. Sherlock pushed in even deeper with his tongue.

 

“More Sherlock, I need fucking more,” begged John. He tried to push himself up a little into a position that would make what he really wants.

 

Sherlock grabbed John’s ass and pushed him down, “not yet, just let me enjoy this.” He lowered his head and bit John’s ass again but this time he sucked while still applying pressure. He pulled back and smirked as he saw that the bite was obviously going to leave a mark. He spread John’s cheeks once more and spat on his hole. Sherlock slowly inserted a finger into it and started slowly thrust in.

 

“Oh fucking finally,” exclaimed John as he tried to shift to get Sherlock to hit the right spot, but Sherlock shifted his thrusts to avoid that spot. “FUCKING HELL SHERLOCK! Please, I am begging you.” He let out an exceedingly loud moan when Sherlock pressed down on the spot with expert precision, his other hand slapping John’s ass hard, but he immediately moved away from the spot. John whimpered, “please.”

 

Sherlock smirked at just how easy it was for him to just open John after all the attention he paid. And he got a certain level of pleasure at watching John beg for more. He added a second finger and started to really stretch John open because Sherlock knew just how hard he wanted to push John.He added yet another finger, and started thrusting even harder.

 

“Give me more, Sherlock, you know what I really want, please,” begged John. He suddenly felt himself being into a kneeling position, and was flushed against Sherlock. He could feel Sherlock line his cock up with his hole and he moaned as Sherlock finally breached his hole, but Sherlock suddenly stopped. John tried to push back so that he can just fuck himself on Sherlock’s cock but Sherlock would pull back enough that John really couldn’t get much into him. This went on a for a few minutes which frustrated John. “Sherlock, I swear to g-d you need to fuck me right now or else I am just going to walk away!”

 

Sherlock smirked against John’s shoulder, “deep down you know you won’t.” But he felt John actually try to pull off. He through an arm around John’s chest and threw both of themselves down, pinning John to the mattress, and fully shoving his cock into John’s ass. He started thrusting hard into John while biting his shoulder. He delivered long hard thrust almost pulling out each time only to slam his full length in.

 

“Oh g-d yes, keep going, I want to fucking feel you always,” shouted John. He was moaning loudly occasionally letting out a grunt when Sherlock managed to deliver a hard thrust to the perfect spot. He started yelling when Sherlock lifted him by the hips and rolled them onto their side as Sherlock continued with his hard thrusts as he wrapped a hand around John’s cock. Even though it didn’t seem possible, John only got louder and Sherlock was just as loud as Sherlock delivered log strokes to John’s incredibly large cock. Sherlock was constantly changing his grip on John’s cock occasionally swirling a thumb over the head of his cock or running apply pressure to some of the veins with each stroke. John was pretty sure that they were loud enough to be heard in the whole building and maybe even the street. Yet It didn’t really matter because Mrs. Hudson was visiting her sister and brought Rosie along with her because her sister absolutely insisted on meeting her “honorary grand daughter.”So they had free reign of 221 and they were using it to their full advantage.

 

Sherlock sped up his thrusts as he felt his orgasm hit him. He emptied himself into John’s warm hole about the same time John also started cumming all over his stomach . Sherlock ran his hand through John’s mess spreading it all over John. He still held onto John as he let himself go soft inside of a fidgety John.

 

“As nice as this cuddle is, I really need to go bathroom,” Said John as he

Tried to get up. He struggled as Sherlock tried to hold him even closer.

 

“John the sheets are water proof,” Said Sherlock.

 

“I am not about to piss the bed,” Replied John. “Why would you even invest in water proof sheets?” He felt Sherlock awkwardly shift. “Let me guess you want to see me take a piss.”

 

Sherlock awkwardly nodded, “more than that actually.”

 

John sighed, “do you want to hold me while I pee or do you want me to take a piss on you?”

 

Sherlock smiled against John’s neck, “on me please.”

 

“Okay into the tub, Boy,” Said John. He let out a groan as Sherlock rapidly pulled out of him and walked happily to the bathroom. John could feel Sherlock’s cum just leaking out of him. He sighed and walked to the bathroom, only to find Sherlock lying in the large tub. “Present!”

 

Sherlock turned onto his knees slightly spread out with his ass resting on his ankles, his hands resting on his thighs. He looked up at John.

 

John stepped in to the tub. “Turn towards me, and stay in Present position for me.” He smiled as Sherlock faced him and looked him in the eye with his mouth slightly open. “Okay Boy is there any place you don’t want me to piss on you.”

 

“John, use me however you want,” Said Sherlock.

 

“Okay move to the expose position and keep your mouth open, I know that piss is pretty much sterile and while it would be okay to drink it;I am not expecting you to drink it. I just think it would make a lovely target,” Said John.

 

Sherlock shifted his weight to his knees and held his hands behind his head. He looked up at John and opened his mouth, he even stuck out his tongue a little bit.

 

John slightly shifted awkwardly because something about this felt a little wrong but since Sherlock consented to it and it was his idea than it had to be okay. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and started to take a piss. He could hear it hitting the porcelain of the tub. He opened his eyes and looking at Sherlock as if trying to ask for reassurance.

 

Sherlock snapped at John “Oh come on John I asked for...” John managed to stop Sherlock midsentance by aiming the stream right in his mouth. Sherlock swallowed some but let the rest drip down his neck and chest.

 

John found himself actually enjoying how debauched he was making Sherlock look. He felt like he was going to have to revisit this again. “Boy, now bow forward for me.” John aimed his stream over Sherlock’s curls. He smiled as he heard Sherlock let out a small moan. John finally stopped pissing, and took a firm grip of Sherlock’s hair, and tilted his head up, he softly kissed Sherlock, but immediately pulled back and spat. “Blargh, I can’t, nope, I am going to put watersports in the yellow column on the list.”

 

Sherlock leaned back, “it is still a green for me. What about the rimming this time?”

 

John turned on the shower, “I think I actually moving that into green column.” He started lathering up a sponge and started scrubbing down Sherlock as Sherlock was busy trying to wash his hair.

 

“And how was bottoming this time?” Asked Sherlock as he started to wash John’s hair.

 

“Yes I think we can be assured that bottoming is now firmly in the green column now,” Replied John, “how was topping for you?”

 

“You know what John...it might actually still be in the yellow for me,” Said Sherlock with a slight shrug. “I know I liked playing with your ass, but I am still not sure how I feel about putting my cock into you.”

 

John pulled Sherlock into a kiss, “and I am more than fine with you trying to figure out what you like.” He pulled out two towels and handed one toSherlock, at which they both started to help the other dry off.

 

Sherlock smiles, “thank you John, because I certainly have a lot of things I want to try.”

 

John pulled Sherlock down for a kiss, “well as long as it is Safe, Sane, And Consensual, we are good.”

 

Sherlock smirked, “excellent.” He got out of the tub and walked off naked out of the bathroom.

 

John stood in the tub watching Sherlock walk away. “I hope I am not going to regret saying that.”

 


	3. sensory deprivation, temperature play, edge play, and knife play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John continue their adventures... this time with sensory deprivation, temperature play, edge play, and knife play

 

3\. **Sensory** **Deprivation** | **Temperature** **Play** | **Edgeplay** | **Knife** **Play**

 

It was yet another day alone in the flat, Rosie was out with Molly who needed to borrow a child to create a fast exit plan from social function she had no interest in attending, but absolutely had to go to. Mrs. Hudson on the other hand was on her monthly adventure to get her herbal soothers. John was reading through the packet of information that Sherlock has been keeping all the things they have and have not tried. Sherlock wanted to try as much as he could because while he previously never wanted sex, he found the experiences he had with John to be a fairly positive experience and he found that he was starting to understand things that previously alluded him in cases, so he wanted to try everything and John was willing to indulge him as long as they talked about it first. Which is why John was sitting by the fireplace with a naked Sherlock strapped to the metal table in their kitchen with a neoprene hood over his head, there was still a hole for his mouth and nose, so John wasn’t worried about Sherlock being unable to safeword. John knew he couldn’t hear or see anything with it on. Next to it was a scented oil diffuser cranking out some overwhelming amounts of eucalyptus it was to the point that it was beyond overwhelming, and the sense of smell just kind of shut off to deal with it, which in turn dampened the sense of taste. Sherlock was still awkwardly fidgeting on the table, so John knew it still wasn’t time to start the second part of this scene

 

Sherlock awkwardly shifted on the table, he initially was feeling a bit of panic when John first strapped him drown. He even considered using the safeword, but eventually the lack of sensory input got a lot more comfortable to deal with he was able to just enjoy it.

 

John noticed Sherlock finally still, he took the kettle of water that was recently boiled and poured it into a bowl and he placed some metal tools into it, and he went to the freezer and pulled out some tools that he stuck in the freezer. At first he hated it when they first started doing all of these little experiments, hearing the tell tale moan that said Irene Adler was texting Sherlock. For some odd reason he thought Sherlock’s texting of her meant that Sherlock was also interested in learning what sex was like with a female assigned at birth body. And the jealousy did nag at him at first, but he found himself in a group text between Sherlock and Irene. Sherlock would list of a kink, Irene would explain it and ask John how he felt about it, and if he was down, she would help them navigate through what was needed to do it safely. And it was interesting because the exchange went both ways. At first John was anxious about sharing some of the things he always wanted to try, but Irene was all about promoting a conversation of no shame or guilt... which was funny given that they met her on a blackmailing case. And after Sherlock mentioned some rather risky kinks, it really wasn’t hard to make his own suggestions.

This was the first time John “agreed” to cut Sherlock the way he wanted to cut him. The thing was all parties involved that ultimately thought that it would cause more harm than good. But Irene guided John through a way of giving Sherlock that sensation without causing the damage, it actually would.John tested tools he had heating and cooling to see if they had hit the desired temperatures and was satisfied. He looked at Sherlock who finally relaxed with a bit of affection. He smiled and pullled on a pair of surgical gloves. He swabbed an alcohol pad over Sherlock’s right thigh. He smirked at just how much Sherlock arched at the sensation. He was now confident that the plan would work. He pulled a scalpel out of a steri-pack and gently cut a fine line along the side of Sherlock’s hip, he was careful to adjust the pressure as Sherlock tensed and writhed against the restraints. John heard a light slap and turn to the sound. He found that Sherlock’s cock was extremely hard and making an audible slap against his stomach with each breath. He found himself with the overwhelmed need to laugh. He stepped away from the table to give himself a moment to compose himself. He was glad that Sherlock couldn’t hear him.

 

 

Sherlock wasn’t sure what John had planned for this scene, but he trusted John. When they first started doing this they tried to negotiate every single step, but found that form of consent didn’t work out too well for him. So it caused them to be at a bit of stop because of it, and that frustrated Sherlock. He ended up trying to look for help, but found nothing that appealed to him in terms of negotiating consent. One day, Irene surprised him with a text because of all the places Sherlock had to place an order for some well made sex toys it had to be the shop Irene’s wife had to work at; and sure customer confidentiality is important in the businesses catering to certain tastes, but somethings are just too juicy to keep to themselves. Irene at first just ran commentary on Sherlock’s purchases but eventually it evolved to her giving them advice and further more it lead to Irene started playing mediator because well despite him not liking it she did have a point on John and him having a communication problem. Eventually John and him settled on their idea of Consent was “yes until it is a no,” and so far it was what worked for them.

 

Sherlock knew he was pushing it when he asked John to not just cut him but actually stab him, he knew John was hesitant... since after all he was a doctor, and “do no harm” is what most doctors do strive for. When John carefully strapped him down he wasn’t sure what John was going to do with him, and he allowed himself to fully engage in the lack of senses, his skin was absolutely lit with the urge to get something anything to touch him. And his vision was filled with rainbow tinged static. The first swipe of something cold and damp surprised him and the cold air drying his skin could be felt it was almost like he could feel each and every single individual skin cell reacting. But when he felt then cold metal slice into him and the feeling of the warm liquid that followed he practically orgasmed on the spot. He felt himself tense up in his binds and he even felt the slap of his cock against his stomach. He has gotten hard, incredibly fast and he felt a buzzing in his head from the sudden diversion of blood. But suddenly nothing, and with just a taste, he found himself wanting more

 

John finally stopped laughing and he picked up a frozen training knife. He knew the knife would cut Sherlock but Sherlock didn’t know it. He dragged the edge of the knife up and down his body. Finding Sherlock’s movements to be really fascinating because he was really responsive to the touch. John picked up a training knife that was in the hot water. And this time when he did the initial drag he pushed a little harder and the hot water ran down the blade. Almost on the same pattern as one would bleed from a wound and that made Sherlock practically jolt off the table. John smiled, as he dragged the hot blade up and down Sherlock’s body. He found Sherlock’s writhing to be absolutely fascinating. Sherlock’s cock was absolutely dripping, and the writhing of his body caused drops of pre-cum to fly. John forced the idea of having to clean it out of his mind temporarily. He continued dragging the training blades of different temperatures up and down Sherlock’s body in hopes that the sensory deprivation and the rapid temperatures changes would confuse Sherlock’s brain into thinking John was messing around with something significantly more dangerous.

 

When he was satisfied with just how flustered Sherlock became. He grabbed both a hot blade and a cold blade and pressed them together in hopes that they were close enough that Sherlock’s brain would read it as one blade. And he held the blades over Sherlock’s thigh near where the initial cut was made and he raised his hand slightly and then pushed into Sherlock’s skin as hard as he possibly could. John could hear a muffled scream, and he saw Sherlock’s absolutely explode with an orgasm. But he heard the three sharp taps that was their non-verbal safeword.

 

Which made John feel a flash of panic but immediately pulled the hood off Sherlock and waited for him to catch his breath and stop dangerously flailing before unstrapping Sherlock and pulling him into a hug.

 

“I can’t believe you actually stabbed me, I don’t know why you picked that area you know I need it to run, are you trying to purposely slow me down!” Yelled Sherlock. Almost ready to push John away.

 

John firmly grasped Sherlock by the back of his neck and forced him to look down at the site where he got “stabbed”. He got relieved when Sherlock’s breath evened out.

 

“Oh that was brilliant John, overloading the somatosensory cortex with rapid extremes in temperature to make me feel things deeper and tricking my body into thinking I actually got stabbed,” exclaimed Sherlock, pulling John into a kiss. He smiled at John when he pulled back.

 

“Okay which column does this experience go into?” Asked John.

 

Sherlock looked at John and paused for a moment, “the sensory deprivation is a green. The temperature play is a green but depending on the next experience it might move to yellow. Stabbing is now officially red because I doubt you can ever replicate that ever again.

 

John nodded, “Okay good and what about the cut?”

 

Sherlock looked at John puzzled, “what do you mean cut?”

 

John pointed to the side of Sherlock’s thigh.

 

Sherlock looked at the cut, “I think we are going to have to repeat that because if felt secondary to the rest of the experience.”

 

John sighed, and held Sherlock tightly, “Okay I guess, but just so you know you have to clean all of this up.”

 

Sherlock sighed, “can’t you just hold me a bit longer.”

 

John nodded, “yes, of course, Sherlock we can’t have you facing total sub drop.”

Sherlock nodded in agreement into John’s chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tried out being rough with Sherlock.

 

4\. Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)

 

John who was rather exhausted from a rather ridiculous day at the clinic walked into their bedroom only to be greeted with a sight that caused him to take pause. “What the fuck, Sherlock?”

 

A very naked Sherlock on all fours, pulled off the rather large dildo he was sucking on, it was attached to the mirror with a rather audible pop as it exited his mouth. “Oh hello John, I knew you were coming home soon, just wasn’t expecting this soon.”

 

“Is that the dildo you made last month?” Said John with a slight pause. He cleared his throat. “The one from my cock.”

 

“Yes, it is,” Replied Sherlock as he watched John’s reaction as he proceeded to suck back down the dildo. Sherlock lowered his hand to his ass and he started fingering his hole as he loudly moaned around the dildo.

 

John suddenly didn’t feel tired anymore, in fact he was the exact opposite of tired. He walked up behind Sherlock and roughly shoved a finger along side Sherlock’s. He pressed down on Sherlock’s prostate a few times to draw out some rather delightful moans from him, which just made it oh so much easier to achieve a hard on. He moved his handsand gently pried apart Sherlock’s ass cheeks providing John with a whole new angle to watch Sherlock fingering his ass. He nipped at Sherlock’s hand causing Sherlock to immediately remove his finger. John then proceeded to shove his tongue in. John was delivering long, hard strokes with occasionally pulling back to bite at whatever skin looked appealing in that moment.

 

Sherlock braced himself on all fours, squaring his shoulders and arching his back slightly. His moans only got louder.

 

John quickly pinched Sherlock’s nose, “Mrs. Hudson and Rosie are downstairs and we don’t need Rosie hearing her daddies fucking nor do we need Mrs. Hudson getting all the juicy details about our sex life together.” He was amused by the strangled sound of Sherlock trying to catch his breath but between the dildo and John’s efforts, Sherlock was not going to get enough in. The look of panic on Sherlock’s face only made John feel more aroused and he still wasn’t comfortable with the idea of just how much pleasure John got out of making Sherlock suffer. There was also something about the fact that Sherlock trusted John that much that soothes that discomfort, because it couldn’t be that bad; if the rough treatment was something Sherlock asked for, because these past couple of weeks Sherlock was getting increasingly bratty and complaining about how John just wasn’t being rough enough, but the fact was John had to make himself ready for being like that with Sherlock because he was still appalled with himself over beating him the morgue that one time.

 

Sherlock nodded, still with the dildo in his mouth. Smirking at the reaction John had as it slid in and out his throat with the nod. Sherlock was someone who was open to different levels of sex ranging from soft passionate, overly sentimental sex that one could refer to a “making love” to absolutely filthy fucking and right now it looked like Sherlock wanted it filthy. Sherlock took a deep breath when John finally let him breath again, but at that same moment John shoved his cock all the way in, not letting Sherlock have a chance to adjust. “Finally,” thought Sherlock, he spent a lot of time in the past couple of weeks for John to go in harder, but much to his disappointment John always held back.

 

John pulled almost all the way out only to snap his hips right back in. He made sure to hit the prostate the best he could, he also admired how Sherlock looked in the mirror; as much as John worries about Sherlock’s weight he found himself absolutely enthralled with being able to watch the outline of his cock making its way up Sherlock’s hole. If he didn’t actually know medicine he would swear he was rearranging Sherlock’s guts every time they fucked because he could just see the length and girth of his cock making it’s way. Yet to combine the motion with Sherlock gagging on a model of his cock, he almost wished it was possible to position Sherlock in a way that he could also watch Sherlock’s throat spasm around the model of John’s cock. John hit Sherlock’s spot all over again sending long strings of pre-cum flying.

 

The dildo detached from the mirror and with the long dildo sliding out Sherlock’s throat. “OH G-D JOHN FILL ALL MY FUCKING HOLES DAMN IT!” exclaimed Sherlock. Sherlock threw himself against John, causing John to fall over with Sherlock still in his lap. Sherlock was fully impaled on John, “Aw Fuck JOHN!”

 

The two of them paused when they heard a thud against their floor, “SHERLOCK! JOHN!I have company over! For Chrissakes can you attempt to be quiet.”

 

The both of them paused and broke out into laughter when suddenly John tightly clasped a hand over Sherlock’s mouth. And started slamming into Sherlock as hard as he could while still holding a hand over Sherlock’s mouth. He could feel tears pouring out of Sherlock’s eyes and John felt a little shame as that did make him feel a little harder. He smeared the tears as they fell and he shoved his fingers into Sherlock’s mouth.And the fact that Sherlock let out a muffled moan and sucked at John’s fingers when that happened meant they were going to have to explore that a little more.

 

Sherlock eventually managed to get stable enough to reach out one handed and picked up the dildo. John’s hand shifted from Sherlock’s mouth to his chest, Sherlock moaned as he was pulled into a kneeling position where he ended up flush against John’s body. John was still pounding into Sherlock with a punishing pace, Sherlock was a bit amused at the slapping of John’s balls against his, the little love taps was almost relaxing in a way.

 

John grabbed the dildo and tapped it on Sherlock’s lips which instantly parted. John watched them both in the mirror as he slowly pushed the dildo down Sherlock’s throat, he found the outline of the dildo going down Sherlock’s throat absolutely arousing and it only made him thrust into Sherlock at an even more punishing rate, John could see Sherlock’s stomach move with each thrust and he could make the outline of his cock moving through Sherlock’s body and that was fucking hot.

 

Sherlock was reveling in the feeling of filling so incredibly fully, he did find that he wished that the silicone cock down his throat was also he didn’t me want to share John. And he was willing to bet neither would John. He also couldn’t figure out why he liked John using him so thoroughly, when they first started this he was happy with John giving him whatever he could but over time he found himself longing to be treated roughly by John. Sure John has been violent with him in the past, but usually he found himself oddly happy at having John’s hands on him in anyway. Sure if wasn’t exactly the right thing to want, but now instead of getting beaten by John being the only way he could get to be touched by him, they had this, and he wasn’t going to feel shame over how he wanted to be touched by John.And John did put up a fairly admirable resistance to their more painful aspects of sexual encounters, but eventually with a little help from Irene... who surprisingly was a trained psychologist who specialty in sexual dysfunction before she delved into the world of blackmail. So she actually was a very helpful person on all fronts of mediating between John and him. A sudden jolt of pain brought him back into the moment.

 

John noticed Sherlock drifting into his head as he watched Sherlock in the mirror, and he slapped his ass with the hand holding Sherlock against him to get his focus back. He also started fuck Sherlock’s throat with a bit more force, he noticed all the spit just dripping out of Sherlock’s mouth. . Sherlock instantly locked eyes with him in the mirror after the initial slap, or at least Sherlock tried, the long, girth bit of silicone stopped him from facing forward, he had to keep his head facing upward to make room for the dildo. John leaned into Sherlock’s ear, “Sherlock touch yourself.”

 

Sherlock struggled to find his cock, he traced his hand down his front in an attempt to find his cock, but he was so disoriented from being so full that he could barely figure it out. His arms was feeling incredibly heavy. He was actually starting to feel a little bit dizzy. But he managed to find his cock, he started stroking, he was struggling to breath around the silicone cock, but it felt so good. He felt his orgasm about ready to hit, and he drove himself to fuck himself harder on John’s hard cock. He suddenly saw stars and the world turned a bit dark, he felt like he was made of jelly. He could feel cum dripping down his stomach. But the orgasm was secondary to all these other sensations he was feeling. He could still feel John roughly driving his cock into him.

 

John felt a slight moment of panic when it became very obvious that Sherlock pretty much passed out, and he was rather close to orgasm. He kept his cock in Sherlock but gently removed the dildo from Sherlock’s throat. He was relieved to see that Sherlock was able to start breathing on his own immediately after the dildo was removed. He also knew that Sherlock on top of all the requests for rough treatment was always hoping to be fucked while unconscious. John felt a little bit guilty but he figured he might as well fulfill Sherlock’s wish. He gently lowered Sherlock’s upper half onto the floor, pulled him up by his hips. John proceeded just bounce Sherlock on his cock, and when he tired of pulling Sherlock against him, he just laid Sherlock down flat on his stomach. He slowly sunk into Sherlock and when he fully filled Sherlock, he pulled back till his cock was almost out of him only to slam down with all his body weight. He noted that Sherlock made a groan, so it was good to know that he was definitely still breathing, he shoved the guilt he felt from that thought down, because he was only giving Sherlock what he wanted and that couldn’t be that awful right. When the shame was perfectly crushed he started to pump his cock into Sherlock at an even more rapid pace. He started to feel that squeeze that preceded an orgasm he just roughly shoved himself into Sherlock’s ass and came as hard as he could and shot cum into Sherlock’s hole while biting on his shoulder.

 

Sherlock found himself facedown and ass up with John just pumping away him. His throat burned from the scrape of the dildo as it was pulled out. He smiled against the floor, he was being used thoroughly by John, and he fucking loved it. He felt John bounce him up and down his cock, like he was a fucking Fleshlight and he was just letting it happen. He certainly didn’t feel bored, but he could feel that John was probably getting tired, and the fact that he got slammed against the floor confirmed it. He groaned as John started to fuck him with long, hard strokes that knocked the breath out of him. And John kept going, Sherlock could only lean back and enjoy the sensation before suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder, as he felt himself get filled with John’s cum. He felt John slump all over him like he too passed out, Sherlock raised a hand over his shoulder, gently resting it on top of John’s head. “Can we put all of that in the green column?”

 

John laughed, “yes, I agree that all goes in the green column.” He pressed a kiss into the back of Sherlock’s laugh as Sherlock joined in on the laughter.


End file.
